20 years later
by AllergyRelief
Summary: 20 years is a long time, and many things can change during the course of them. One-shot.


**HELLOOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and-**

 ***dodges bullets***

 **Well, anyway, I decided to do this instead of doing anything productive.**

 **First off, I have some disclaimers.**

 **Big thanks to Ckbrothers for, well, a lot of things. Mainly, he let me use a handful of his characters (As well as the only ones. He relies a lot on others), making me get off of my butt and do something, and writing stories better than anything I could ever do. If you haven't read "Outcast of the Night" yet, which, honestly would surprise me, go read it right now. After you read this, of course.**

 **I also have F.N.A.F.O.D., or Five Nights At Freddy's ownership deficiency. As per usual, everything that is not original belongs to me. On a side note, Suicide Mouse was inspired by the Suicide Mouse character from the FNAF fan game called Five Nights at Treasure island. I learned about the creepypasta afterwards. Other things are taken from the game, such as the main antagonist of the entire series, which the amazing Ckbrothers is working towards decoding. Meanwhile, I'm the person giving out scumbag clues like "Sometimes he felt like a puppet". It means something, but it only makes sense when you understand everything. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. Do you go this way, or that way? I think you should go both.**

 **I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (I think that's how you spell it), or whatever. Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, everyone should have been happy yesterday.**

 **Now that you didn't read that giant wall of text like all normal people do, let's get on to it.**

 **It feels so good to write again..**

20 years later..

"HA HA HA HA HA, and so on." Negative Pluto yelled at Pluto.

"You suck, Negative Pluto. I will fry your face." Pluto said to him, and fried his face.

Ace walked up.

"Are you still reading this piece of garbage, Night?" He said. Nodding, she closed the scrapbook Pluto had made. It had scenes from all of Pluto's greatest adventures. She exhaled, wondering when Pluto would realize his book was missing. As if on cue, she heard a scream coming from the master bedroom.

"HONEY! THE RATS STOLE MY SCRAPBOOK AGAIN!" He yelled down the long hallway.

"IF I'M A RAT, THEN YES!"

She heard him curse down the hallway.

Things had changed a lot since she had first met him 20 years ago..

 _ **20 Years later**_

 _ **By AllergyRelief**_

 _ **We are in the future. We just don't know it yet.**_

The scene is a park. Ace walks up.

"Because everyone is fighting off the space cows, and Pluto and Night are too busy making googly eyes at each other, I have to narrate the story. Also, nobody seems to believe my claims of an "audience" existing, except for Cat and possibly Celestial, so I had to do it myself."

Ace walks down to a particularly large house. There is a sign on the gate. It reads "Pluto estate, because we don't have last names. Everyone else lives here too, but we don't care about them." It said something else, but the corner had been scratched out.

"I promise we will be out of this horrible second person soon. All we have to do is look down the FF page and skip to the narrating part."

And so he did, here we are.

"So, about 9 years ago, Pluto and Night got married. But we aren't there yet. Do you remember "Here We go Again?" The ( **fantastic** ) story that ( **didn't get the love it deserved and was wrongly** ) was, more or less, overlooked? Well, this is 20 years after that. It's been a long time, and I don't just mean the update wait. Things have changed." ( **Things in quotation marks are Ace's words, used to distinguish between the words that the narrator speaks and what Ace says. Character words will have their name after them.** )

"Let's start at Here We go Again. You should have seen it, but to make it short, after the events of HWGA, the other Allergy stories happened. This takes about a year. So we will start at '1 year later'."

1 year later..

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Pluto yelled at seemingly nothing. Pluto was a stick figure with a wide smile and a cape. His cape just looked like a line.

War, who was standing right in front of him, shook his head. War was a blonde-haired boy in a hulking suit of armor. The metallic armory was equipped with lasers, missiles, shields, and hot-coffee dispensers. Think Lex Luthor, but blue.

"You are going through puberty." He told Pluto. Instantly, the long hallway was filled with heads. Suicide Mouse poked out of the left side, Cat poked out of the right, Night was down the hallway, and Saturn found himself on the ceiling. He looked to see what he was attached to, found nothing, and fell face-first into the floor. He lifted his head, only for his shoulder blades to fall on his head, knocking him down again.

Pluto fainted.

War looked closely at his face. Sure enough, there was a zit. War, inexperienced as a surgeon, grabbed a large plasma sword and stabbed Pluto's face with his eyes closed. Blood spurted everywhere.

"Did it work?" He asked as Pluto's face mended itself. When it was done, the zit was gone.

"Mission accomplished!" He told the hallway-ers. Then he heard a popping sound. He looked at Pluto, only to see his face covered in zits.

"RUN!" He yelled, before zipping away.

2 years later..

"Puberty does weird things to people, and I don't just mean the obvious. It changes your entire mindset, and Pluto was no exception. The one thing Pluto couldn't punch in the face and tell to "F &^ off" was himself."

Pluto was at the baseball park with Suicide Mouse. Suicide Mouse looked exactly like you would expect him to. Everything was in place. He was a large black and white Mickey Mouse costume, about 3 1/2 feet tall. He had purple eyes, a purple scarf, and a bad attitude. Pluto had a batter helmet on and had a baseball bat in his hands. Suicide Mouse had a baseball in his hand that read "If are close enough to read this, you are about to get hit in the face with a baseball" on it.

"Batter up!' Pluto yelled to SM. SM threw the ball and Pluto hit it. It hit the moon. They stared for several seconds, before Pluto yelled "HOME RUN!" and started doing the chicken dance. As he was doing it, Zen and Bootleg, holding hands, walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, SM! What's up!" Zen told SM, obviously in a wonderful mood. Suicide Mouse glared at them.

"Hey, what's got you down-OW!" SM threw a baseball at Zen's face.

"I always wondered what that said.." As Zen powered down. Bootleg was obviously distressed. Then SM threw a baseball bat at her. She fell down next to Zen.

"They ARE going to wake up, right?" Pluto said nervously to SM.

"Yes, yes, they will. Now to hide the bodies.." SM said quickly, almost frantically. He ran away holding the two robots.

This left Pluto all by himself. As he waited, he noticed Night walk down the street, and he did the thing no self-aware male would ever admit to doing. He stared. He didn't know what came over him, and didn't snap back to reality until Suicide Mouse threw a baseball at him.

5 years later..

"Pluto was now 16, and so was Night. By now, everyone had heard of the "Baseball incident", and secretly, it drove Night crazy knowing this. Night, if you haven't gathered by now, is a girl Pluto's age that controls shadows. Her power stems from a glove she wears on her left hand. She was one of the many girls who would lead the massive fan horde to wherever Pluto happened to be, and she was usually the one leader without a fried face. It was usually because Pluto was running from the girls who didn't have their face fried, but Night blew it up, thinking it was a sign that Pluto liked her. As you can gather, she was not correct. But her persistence did pay off. The first time Pluto actually noticed Night was when she punched Golden Freddy in the face. He teleported away."

Past Ace and Cat had a bow in their hands. The arrows had a little heart on the tip.

( **And suddenly my internet is horrible.** )

"Do you know what this does?" Cat asked Ace. Cat resembled Pluto, but had a tail, claws, and cat ears. He was also a tiny bit shorter.

"No, but, as per all things, let's find out the hard way! Narrator Ace, get ready for plot progression!" Past Ace told Cat. They both smiled and fired the arrow at Celestial, who was eating a snow cone. Moments before it was about to hit his head, he caught it in midair.

"Nope." Celestial told them, before he threw it at Pluto. Pluto was pinned to a wall. Once he came back to his senses, he angrily looked over at whoever shot the arrow. His eyes fell on Night, who was holding the bow. Past Ace and Cat had shoved it into her hands before running away, laughing their heads off.

Pluto was ready to fry the face of whoever he saw next, but as soon as he saw Night, his vision turned pink, as did his skin and eyes. He began spinning in a circle, before shooting through the ceiling and exploding, turning into something of a firework that made a stereotypical heart.

"So that's what it does." Cat told Past Ace.

7 years later..

"As you can probably guess by stereotypical fanfiction tropes and what heart arrows typically do to people, that heart arrow made Pluto fall in love with the first person he saw after it hit him. That just happened to be Night. Fun fact, Night was the one that made those arrows. By now, the arrows are starting to work on him. Now 18, Pluto decides to ask Night on a date."

H-hhe-hey Night? Pluto nervously stammered, walking up to Night, who was doing her hair in front of a mirror.

"Yes?" Night asked, as if her childhood crush wasn't 1. Asking her a question and 2. Stuttering, both of which would have made her faint if she was any younger. Pluto looked more or less the same at 18, only taller. Night had grown into a lovely young woman that tended to inspire both jealousy and nosebleeds, which made Pluto all the more nervous. Also, she now wore lipstick. That didn't help. Pluto composed himself.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" He asked her, before mentally slapping himself in the face for being many things, even though he had done it correctly.

"Sure, why not?" Night replied.

Pluto fainted. Night looked down at him, thinking.

"This seems familiar.." She said to herself.

LATER

Pluto and Night sat down at their table. They had gone to a fancy restaurant called "Allergy's storytime buffet; the food is good, and we hope the jokes are too." Some other people who were there were Zen and Bootleg, two boys, with one telling the other cryptic hints while the other guessed, and a man in Master Chief armor, but it was black.

The night went fairly well, until Night decided to say something. She didn't think too much about it.

"I'm sorry, Pluto. I got over you."

Pluto ran out of the restaurant in tears. Before he went back to the house, he stopped and thought out loud.

"Wait. Doesn't the girl usually run away? Considering the circumstances, I have every right to."

He then continued running.

Meanwhile, Night was just left sitting there. She felt a bit.. off. So she checked the steak she had got, and found it had an alcohol warning. No wonder she didn't think that much about what she said.

Meanwhile, the two boys at the table were just watching. One of them said to the other.

"This can't possibly go in the story. You will get reviews like 'LOOK! A wild controversy!'.

"It's going in the story. Don't worry. Haters gonna hate." He started feverishly writing something on a computer.

10 years later

"Pluto still didn't realize that Night wasn't herself. Everyone else knew, but he wouldn't believe a word they said. Night felt too bad to say it herself. So we decided not to focus on getting Pluto to believe us, but to get Night to tell him. There was one problem: Night refused. No matter what we did, she wouldn't. It got to the point where we called an air strike on her house. Still she remained silent. Everyone could see that it was killing Pluto on the inside, and Night knew that better than anyone else. We had finally found Pluto's weakness."

"NIGHT!" Celestial yelled through the door. Celestial resembled a player in MC, with blue eyes, black skin, and white spots that looked like stars. He had a purple cape on.

"NO!" Night yelled through the door.

"He needs you! He lost a game of single-player Russian Roulette already! And the gun was fully loaded!" Saturn shot back at her. Saturn resembled Pluto, but had large gloves. On his shoulders were two swords. He had the ability to control gravity with such precision that he could compress sunlight into a ball and throw it.

"The only things he has said for the last 4 months are "5028" and "Night"! He loves you, just like you once did.." Suicide Mouse called through the door. Those last words caught her attention. That was when she realized that SM was right. Thinking about it more, she should have listened to him before. How many times had she seen Suicide Mouse wrong about anything? Deciding on what to do, she left her room and slowly walked over to Pluto's room. When she opened the door, and she saw something she would never expect. The carpet was stained with tears, expired cans of MLG mountain dew were piled everywhere, and Pluto was busy writing a disclaimer sign to put on the floor that read "Sorry, ran out of tears. Please excuse the inconvience.". As soon as he saw Night in his room, he fainted, getting paint on his face. Night decided to go along with it.

Later that year, around Christmas..

Pluto was getting ready for a date with Night. He had since changed back to his old self, but he could never understand why she looked so disinterested, as if the date was an inconvience. He readied his tuxedo, and gathered up his things. He was about to go when Celestial walked in. In his hand, he held a diamond ring in a little black box. Pluto had seen one before, when Marion proposed to Mangle. That was so long ago.

"I know you are about to pop the question, so I thought you might want this." Celestial told him.

"Why do you have that?" Pluto asked him. It confused him why Celestial, of all people, had a ring.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Celestial screamed in his face. Pluto politely took it from Celestial and put in his pocket.

Date comes and goes, something goes wrong, and they end up sitting at the very place where Marion proposed to Mangle. It was covered in flowers, to commemorate the two, now that Freddy Fazbear's had closed down. War hunted down the Purple Man afterwards, and the machines were inherited by the group. They were forced to leave, so Saturn bought a particularly large house on a big hill for the characters to live in. Enderlect lived close by, so it worked. Pluto realized it was time. He got down on one knee, and asked.

"Night, will you marry me?"

Night was about to say, as she faking enjoying their dates. But suddenly..

Everything came to her. The emotions she used to have for him. The time she talked with Crystal about nobody noticing her emotions. The time she went to the store to predict what ring he would propose to her with, the time she burned all of the tuxedos she didn't like the look of so he would look great on dates, the time they clowned everyone. But those weren't just memories. The emotions she felt during those scenes rushed back to her. It was when she realized she used to love him; and still did.

"Yes."

12 years later..

"To be honest, I don't have much to say about this, seeing how it is essentially self-explanatory. But it is important."

Suicide Mouse walked down the hallway to his room. On his way down, he saw War working on something, as he worked at an engineering firm, Celestial being mesmerized by the glow of his sword, Ace doing.. whatever Ace does in his spare time, and Saturn Let's Playing Half-Life 2. As he came to Night and Pluto's room, as they shared a room, the door was closed. But the sounds coming through the door made it clear what was happening. Suicide Mouse frowned, pulled a censor bar out of his pocket, and placed it over the door. Now he could watch his cartoons in peace.

13 years later..

"I am going to assume you know what just happened. But if you haven't, there's still this year to figure it out!"

Pluto was asleep in his bed, with Night right next to him. He woke up with Night nudging his shoulder.  
"What?" he asked, obviously annoyed with his wife.

"I need a turkey. NOW." She told him in an urgent tone.

War was walking down the street, having just gotten out of the money-vacuum that is the coffee place, with his mocha. Suddenly, he saw an explosion coming from Pluto's room. He could hear someone yell "TURKEY?!" from the wreckage.

"Has he figured it out yet?" War asked himself. Ace appeared next to him.

"No. With him living through SFD, you think he would have figured it out by now." Ace replied.

War decided to change the subject.

"So how's Maria doing?" He asked Ace.

They walked home, deep in conversation.

15 years later..

Neptune rushed around the house, his mother chasing him around the house. The chase had already made War drop his 300$ coffee, broken SM's tv, and ruined Saturn's livestream. They were NOT happy. Night eventually caught the 1 1/2 year old boy, and had to run away from the wrath of the other characters.

Meanwhile, Pluto was in the basement, looking at the statues. They were of his former friends, and former enemies. Freddy was frozen with a smile on his face and a pizza in his hands, a memory of the cursed pizza location. Chica was stuck in the pose of a soloist, singing to empty ears. Bonnie was giving guitar lessons, a memory of the melodies that ring in the ears of children. Foxy's head was peeking out of his cove, a memory to the fox who ran fast and hid. Golden Freddy was trapped in his original pose, a memory to the horrible events that newspapers forgot. The toys were shaking hands and giving balloons, the memories of the plastic bots that made kids happy, and the dreams that followed them of a new hope. Springtrap and Golden Toy Freddy scouted around, trying to find a way to get into the history books. But the ones that hurt the most was Mangle and Marion, lost in their love for each other. Suicide Mouse teleported behind him.

"I'm sure this is what they would have wanted." He told Pluto. As he walked down the hallway, a tiny moving shape caught his eye. It was Doll! He ran over to her. And as soon as he did, she sneezed in his face. A giant pink laser tore through the house. Through the smoke, he saw a set of statues he didn't recognize. He walked over and saw Zen and Bootleg. Bootleg was kissing Zen, who had a wild smile on his face. Pluto looked closer, when suddenly they moved.

"We are still alive, you know." Zen deadpanned.

"AUGH!" Pluto screamed.

19 years later..

"The end is here."

Pluto was sitting in a room, pondering the value of mankind as he looked at the Xbox 487. Suddenly, the door burst open. In walked a tall woman who Pluto thought looked slightly familiar.

"Does a man named Celestial live here?" She politely asked Pluto.

"Yeah, he lives here. HEY! CELESTIAL! THERE'S A GIRL OUT HERE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

Celestial walked out of his room, and as soon as he saw the woman, his jaw dropped. The woman, meanwhile, just smiled. Suddenly, they rushed at each other, catching the other in an embrace.

"Kenzi?" Celestial whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Ok. What did I miss?" Pluto asked the two.

"What it this young man's name?" She asked Celestial.

"Pluto. There's not much else about him-" Celestial started to answer, before being cut off.

"PLUTO!? Saturn!" Kenzi yelled at the hallway. Saturn came running down the hallway.

"Good to see you again. I suppose you like my naming choices?" Saturn said to her.

"Yes, very much. Celestial, Pluto was the name I wanted for our child. I told Saturn before he was born."

Celestial looked at Pluto, looked at Saturn, looked at Kenzi, then back at Pluto again. He looked faint, before fainting.

"OH. Now I see why he had that ring. Wait, WHAT!?" Pluto said, before suddenly realizing.

"Hello, son. What have I missed?"

Pluto fainted, landing right next to Celestial.

"Ha, like Father like son. Both faint in the presence of beautiful women." Kenzi said jokingly to Saturn, who nodded.

"I know that." Night said as she walked down the hallway with Neptune in the arms. "He did it so many times to me."

The three (Kenzi, Saturn, Night) sat down at a table and talked. It had been a long time.

 **20 years later..**


End file.
